Kashmir
Kashmir is the northwestern region of the Indian subcontinent. Until the mid-19th century, the Kashmir was only the valley between the Great Himalayas and the Pir Panjal mountain range, but today Kashmir encompasses a larger area that falls under the domain of Pakistan, India, and China . Approximately 12.8 million people live within the region. In the first half of the first millennium, the Kashmir region became an important center of Hinduism and later of Buddhism, and in the ninth century, Kashmir Shaivism arose. Muslim monarchs ruled Kashmir from 1526 until 1751, then the Afghan Durrani Empire ruled from 1747 until 1820, and then the Sikhs annexed Kashmir. Britain came in and made Kashmir part of its sphere of influence. When the British left, the area became a disputed state between Pakistan and India. Then China decided it also had a claim, and now all three have their own slice of Kashmir. History Kashmir used to be an important region for Hinduism and Buddhism. The land went through a series of changes in hands, eventually winding up in British control. When Britain removed itself from South Asia in 1947, giving independence to many of the countries that now exist today, it did not do a good job of determining boundaries. That led to an immediate conflict between Pakistan and India over the territory, and thus began the Indo-Pakistani War of 1947. The fighting came to a standstill and the UN tried to mediate a solution. Both sides grudgingly agreed to it, but when the plebiscite that UN ordered never happened, relations between the two countries worsened. Two more wars over Kashmir followed: one in 1965 and one in 1999. In the end, India got about half of Kashmir, including the prosperous valley, while Pakistan got one third. The third Pakistan got was sparsely populated. Meanwhile, pre-Communist China made claims for parts of the current region of Kashmir. When China became Communit, they did not revoke their claims and began constructing a road through Tibet to reach the lands they claimed. India did not like the thought of Communist China invading Kashmir so they began the Sino-Indian War. After the war, China got what they wanted and have not expanded since. Geography Kashmir valley is sometimes referred to as “Paradise on Earth,”which is currently fully under Indian control.The altitude in Kashmir ranges from 305 to 6910 m above sea level. Kashmir covers a region of approximately 220,000 sq. km. The region is famous for its natural beauty. India administers the states of Jammu and Kashmir (the Kashmir valley, Jammu and Ladakh), Pakistan administers Gilgit–Baltistan and the Azad Kashmir provinces, and China administers Aksai Chin and Trans-Karakoram Tract. Politics Since Kashmir has been divided into three separate areas, Kashmir has different governing systems depending on where the region is. The government in India controlled zones all have multi-party democratic system of governance. The area under Afghanistan's dominions follows the rest of the government, as does the area under China's control. Economy Kashmir's economy is mainly based on agriculture. Thanks to its amazing climate, the farmers there can raise a large assortment of crops. Another source of revenue is tourism. People flock to Kashmir to see the beautiful scenery there. Currently a railroad is being built to Kashmir valley in order to connect it with the rest of India. Religion Depending on where you are, the religion differs and so do the percent of worshippers. In Kashmir valley, 95% Islam, 4% Hindu In Jammu, 30% Islam, 66% Hindu, 4% other. In Ladakh, 46% Islam, 50% Buddhism, 3% other. In all Pakistani controlled portions, 99% Islam. Overall, about 77% of the population living in Kashmir is Muslim. Tourism Kashmir has too many places to visit. This list will only reveal a small portion of the scenery and activities one can enjoy in "Paradise." Visit this website to view many photos of the area . Gulmarg First up: Gulmarg. Gulmarg is pretty clost to Srinagar, the capital of Kashmir, making it one of the best places to visit in the country. Named by a 16th century sultan, the name Gulmarg was inspired by the sights of grassy slopes and the many flowers. Gulmarg was also once a favorite retreat for an emperor. Today, Gulmarg is not only a mountain resort with a spectacular view but also has the highest green golf course the world. The place also serves as a ski resort in the winter. Pahalgam Also known as the Valley of Shepherds, Pahalgam was once a shepherd's village with breathtaking views. Not only is Pahalgam now one of Kashmir's premeir resorts, it remains cool all year round. The temperature never exceeds 25oC, making a great place to visit, even during the hottest of summers. Because of it is such a hilly region, the locals offer tourists a pony for hire so that they do not have to walk around everywhere. Once traveling on your pony, feel free to visit the meadows, the pine forests, and the location of where movies were filmed. You can also visit Kashmir's oldest existing temple dedicated to Shiva. Amarnathji Yatra Take a pilgrimage to one of Hindu's living god's home. Amarnathji is a shrine dedicated to Shiva. It is said the Shiva made his home in the Himalayas, in the Amarnathji cave. Interestingly enough, a pair of pigeons found out the location and are reborn again and again, with the cave as their natural abode. The shrine attracts many devouted followers, who visit to see the image of Shiva has formed naturally on a stalagmite made out of ice. By Shiva's side is his wife and their son, also made in ice. Interestingly, all three are completely naturally formed.